Atlantic: Atlantic Gekko
Atlantic: Atlantic Gekko is the 67th episode of Season 35. Summary When Luna Girl and a Lunarwhal are captured by Morgana, Kwazii teaches Gekko on how to transform into the Atlantic Armor so he and the PJ Masks can come to the rescue. Plot The episode begins at the luminous lake of the Fantasy Forest where Luna Girl and her moths are watching a Lunarwhal swimming. Suddenly, black tentacles shot out from the waters and one of them grabbed the Lunarwhal by it’s tail as it tries to break free from it’s grip! Quickly, Luna Girl used her Luna Magnet beam to stop the tentacles and tried to get the Lunarwhal away, only to have been grabbed by another black tentacle, too, and soon, it pulled Luna Girl, along with the Lunarwhal into the water! The moths tried to save their master, but she and the Lunarwhal were already gone! So thinking of the same thing, the moths went out of the Fantasy Forest to find the PJ Masks and their friends. The next day, Kwazii was teaching Greg how to use his ocean pearl bracelet like he taught Captain Jake and Connor on how to use it. He even taught how to use the Atlantic Armor and Poseidon’s Trident too, just when Luna Girl’s moths appeared with expressions of worry and panic as one of them tells the gang that Luna Girl and a Lunarwhal has been captured by some creature with black tentacles last night! That left Greg shocked, worried, and also frantic as he asked the moths if Luna Girl is okay, and the moths replied that she won’t be for long if the Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks don’t come and help her. Greg tells them to not worry and that they’ll come rescue her tonight. Later at nightfall, the PJ Masks were underwater in the Gekko Mobile and Captain Barnacles, Kwazii (with his Aqua Wings), and Peso came along to search for Luna Girl and that villain who caught her and the Lunarwhal. Using her owl eyes, Owlette searched the sea until she sees a glimpse of the black tentacles and it was going into an underwater cave. Seeing the cave, Gekko drove the Gekko Mobile, but not before he turns on the headlights to light up the way. When they entered, the Octonauts and the PJ Masks all gasped quietly when they saw Luna Girl and the Lunarwhal being held prisoner by Ursula’s sister Morgana! Seeing poor Luna Girl and the Lunarwhal in cages hurt Gekko as much as Morgana trying to do some harm to them, so without thinking, he jumped out of the hiding places before either Catboy or Owlette could stop him as he (Gekko) shouts as Morgana to release Luna Girl and the Lunarwhal. When Morgana heard who shouted at her, she spun around to see her intruders in her lair and demands in irritation what they were doing here as Gekko replies that they are here for their friends. Powers that Kwazii used *Atlantic Armor *Poseidon’s Trident *Aqua Wings *Aqua Spiral *Marine Arms *Bubble Blast Villain Motives * Morgana: To capture Luna Girl and a Lunarwhal Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Morgana Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 35 Category:Atlantic episodes